The objective is to investigate the validity of regarding the suck, rooting and other neonatal reflexes as genetic entities. An initial set of cases retrieved for absence of one or more of these reflexes was reviewed and seemed to have high frequencies of various kinds of trauma whose base line frequencies were unknown. The proposed course is to place limits on the frequencies of losses of suck, rooting, palmar grasp, plantar grasp and Moro reflexes because of mutation or segregation at gene loci specifically affecting manifestation of these reflexes. Active work on this project will be undertaken when most current tasks have been carried out.